Paper Trail: First Hand Informant
Prologue Several weeks had passed since her encounter with the Sayuri Uchiha. Kimi had set out to search for her fellow kinsmen, as requested by the woman, despite what she said sounding almost like an half-baked lie. Nonetheless, she would eventually find out the truth. While searching for Uchiha, Kimi ended up on a small village somewhere in the northern borders of the Land of Fire, whose governing leader happened to be a reputable fixer and information broker, and information is what she was in dire need of. After the Uchiha Massacre, it wouldn't be easy to find the scattered Uchiha through out the shinobi world. When asked about it, the fixer told her he did have a lead on a potential individual of the Uchiha blood, though the intel would obviously come with a price. He told her a local group of bandits had been harassing the village recently, and if she managed to take them out, the money he would spend hiring a Hidden Village to deal with them would essentially pay her information. Kimi accepted the offer and headed to the bandit's hideout. The job wasn't hard to accomplish, as the bandits didn't have any kind of shinobi training, but it reminded her of her own first mission for Konoha, and how her life had changed forever after that mission. As she faced a bandit leader once again, the memories came flushing back to her, almost allowing her opponent to land a solid hit on her. Despite this, she captured the bandit leader alive after slaughtering all of his comrades in cold blood. She was now waiting for the fixer inside the village's jail, awaiting for her "payment". Walking back into the prison facility where he was prior to the break of the morning he was prepared to see the worst. "To think I may have sent dat girl off to her death just for a lil info and a quick days pay, hmph those bandits are true savages. I mean the last person I sent go"- The fixer stopped mid sentence, choked on his words and smoke. His lit cigar hit the floor as did his mouth to see the same female who he sent on this mission. Not only had she returned but she did it alive with the leader of the bandits. Her condition was that of when she left mostly untouched almost as if she had zero struggle taking these men down. "Well slap my nipples and cal ne say-, ya actually managed to take them bastards down when scores of men couldn't do so much as come back alive. You even brought me the leader back alive, my berthday done came early today". The fixer said eyeing the leader nearly licking his lips as the prospects of his new prisoner his accent and grammar gave away his lack of edcuation. His slow bounce and walk was that of a man in victory in his final lap of a marathon. "Yer one helluva fighter sweetie, so ill hold my end of the deal". The fixer said placing his stepping on his old cigar, crushing it under the immense force of his sandal before he lit another. "Man yer looking for be that feller Raido X, now thang is these is rumors now but everyone who saw him says the same thang as I do. He's a big one about 6 ft 5 if I had to guess, wears all black mostly and wears shades alot, he's got a large scar running down the left side of his face and he's got a weird left eye. Its like a bunch of circles playing chicken around his eye or somethin. Its got tomoe in it too, six to be precise. His right eye is normal but thats the one that can turn into the sharingan, that one has three in them from what I heard". The fixer stated bring his cigar to his lips as he took a deep puff lips and exhaled smoke smoothly through his nostrils. His mind already taken adrift by his pay and his dreams of saving. "If you wanna find this guy you gotta head in the direction of Tsuyugakure it's on the outskirts of the Amegakure, usually where the he has been known to be just a hanging." The fixer said as he looking as he puffed on his cigar once more. "Not that its any of my business or nuthing but why you looking for a feller like him anyway". The fixer inquired after much thought. Kimi was leaning on her back against the wall with her arms crossed. The long travel cloak she wore had been replaced by a purple long coat with a folded collar over her own shinobi outfit. The girl stares into the fixer's eyes coldly while he holds his end of the bargain, then speaks in a cool monotone, "You had me slaughter an entire group of people in exchange for intel. Why should I'' do it for free?" She slowly rises to her full height and starts to walk out of the room, "And just for the record, I could have taken the intel and more if I simply wanted to. Fortunately for you, I chose to be nicer than that." Kimi stops near the exit and barely glances over her shoulder, "Still, good doing business with you. Farewell." The young Uchiha turns the corner and disappears from the fixer's line of sight. First Impression Clouds littered across the sky aimless in their journey no speed in their approach. Hanging in the sky while the sun often took glances down to the small humble village of Tsuyugakure which laid on the outskirts of the powerful Amegakure. The sun's glances allowed the warm rays to baths the village and resume its usual tranquil atmosphere. The many denizens of the village were off about their daily lives and chores soaking in the rare rays of the sun that reached across the vast lands of the area around the village. Of this population was a man who often drifted as the clouds did some days, but was set in a path as the stone itself within the foundation of the ground. "Look at this, mother nature finally stopped crying over whoever hurt her and now she is finally learning to smile again. Bout damn time, im all for being clean but these all day showers man, there's not enough soap in the world". Raido said amusing himself. Lifting his gaze toward the breaks in the sky where sun light shone. His shades reflecting the light from his lens. "Yama tell me who hurt her so bad, its getting to the point I think she needs someone to hold her because its getting outta hand, she has to learn to move on". Raido X pushing his joke even further. He always did find a new way to make a joke about the rainy atmosphere of the village. ''Raido, while I am sure to some that comment may have been funny due to it being laced with your loving sarcasm. Do keep in mind that I am the King of Hell, I do not engage in such hyperboles of humor in that manner. I prefer your comedy routine when we are gathering souls. While your personification of nature could not be more true of its life giving qualities to that of a female, I would ask that you spare me your banality and lets find out next destination. Yama declared finally, speaking all in one breath and missed no words. "Sheesh well excuse the hell outta me". Raido said sarcastically. "I didnt realize your panties were on so tight today, bro lighten up. You missed breakfast this morning and thats why you can't seem to relax isn't it? If you spent more time enjoying the world around you rather than condemning it you may find that smile of yours you lost when you first saw your face". Raido said kidding himself. Typcialy relationship among the two as they sauntered along the exit of the village. Vast lands stretched out before them as far as the eye could see. Raido's eyes darted over the lands exploring the vastness and took it in. His left eye's concentric pattern eyes sweeping over the land as the six tomoe in the eye narrowed to really take in the chill atmosphere. His right eye in its natural state simply followed as Raido took a step forward and began to walk. It took a few days to walk from the fixer's village to Tsuyugakure, but it wouldn't be long now. The fixer's description of the supposed Uchiha was still fresh in her memory: tall adult man, long scar along the left side of his face, wears dark shades and dresses mostly black, and apparently had a strange Sharingan pattern on his left eye, according to the fixer's description of it. A Mangekyō Sharingan, perhaps? If so, why does he keep it constantly active? And shouldn't he have it on both eyes? The fixer said his right eye turns into a regular Sharingan with three tomoe, so what's up with that? Anyways, she could already see Tsuyugakure coming in the distance. The Land of Rain was known to be an isolationist and slightly xenophobic country, and it's probable they wouldn't receive an outsider like her very well. However, there was a small woodland near the village. After making sure it wasn't being guarded or watched, Kimi hid herself between a couple trees to study the village and its inhabitants for a little while, perhaps even spot Raido among them. Luckily, for a country named Land of Rain, today was rather sunny. About twenty minutes in, Kimi had only seen around three people coming in and out of the village, and they looked like just simple farmers and countrymen. If she had to be honest with herself, Raido's appearance would certainly stand out among all these peasants... and what would you know? "Nice brisk walk before we get to business for today and do absolutely nothing as usual". Raido said walking slowly enough to nearly be tip toeing. Looking toward the outer gates he saw a trio of farmers also leaving the gate, but he also sensed the dukkha of someone new, not of this area. This new detection on his sensory scale slowed his approach a bit. Never sensed this particular sense before, but it seems to possess a unique form of dukkha similar to that of that clan's suffering of the eyes. Raido said among his thoughts. This small village was not easy to come across and its economy wasn't great and didn't offer much but shelter for troops and places to stay. Them being here meant they were looking for something, or possible someone, but who or what. Raido's thoughts echoed in the back of his skull reverberating forward to his eyes. "Well whatever the reason we will play it by ear and see what happens, but ill keep my eyes open for any monkey business." Raido said shrugging the discovery off for the moment, the person for now wasn't deemed as a threat so he kpt an open mind and remained optimistic of this what this was to bring". That said Raido pushed forward nearing the exit gate. Kimi had noticed a man with the very characteristics described by the fixer, standing near the gate. She remained in hiding, hoping that he could come closer, so that venturing into the village wouldn't be necessary, and she was in luck. The man continued down the road towards the woodland, and as he came closer, there was no doubt this was the fabled Raido X. His demeanor was that of a calm and relaxed man, simply taking a slow stroll by the countryside on a lazy afternoon. However, upon closer inspection, Kimi noticed that despite his calm and relaxed demeanor actually being genuine, he was certainly on guard, much like a veteran shinobi. No matter, she wasn't looking for trouble anyway, but she was prepared should she be attacked for some reason. In any case, all she wanted was a talk with the man, and decide what path to take from there. Kimi jumped from her hiding place in the way, just about ten feet away from the man, forcing him to come to a halt, "Raido X, I presume? Or rather, Raido Uchiha?" The young Uchiha asked in a cool monotone facing him sideways, her face emotionless. Taking this time to really let it sink in what had happened, Raido surveyed the females extremely fast, eyes darting behind his hidden shades. Hmm her appearance isn't that of someone who came to fight, her initial words said otherwise. For one beyond her saying Raido X, she uttered the words Raido Uchiha from her lips. Not too many people know the name Raido uchiha and even less suspect me of an Uchiha. However no cause for threats, if he was to figure this out he needed to take the slow calm approach. "You presume right I am Raido X either that or everyone has been lying to me my entire life about my name". Raido said kidding the female a bit however he disregarded the uchiha part completely, his deep voice resonating in the still air around them. "You have to forgive my manners I dont wanna seem rude, but it seems you know me or something about me and I know nothing about you other than I dont know you. I think a little introductions are in order so we are on the same ground here". Raido spoke in a manner to make her relax and feel comfortable around him". The women seemed to have zero intent on attacking and he wanted to keep it that way. "I wasn't expecting to be in the company of attractive female today, especially out here at this small outpost village, so the fact that you travelled wayyyyy out here means you got either a lot of free time, or something is really wrong somewhere". Raido said adjusting the glasses on his face, the slide off his nose at times and revealed his left eye. "So what's up no need to be stingy with the goods on the info spill it what's going on". Raido said in a manner to improve relation of their communication of the current situation. Coming way out here meant something was going on, the what well would be answered when the smaller female broke her silence. The girl's expression and voice remained the same, "Other than your Uchiha lineage, I have feeble knowledge of who you are, but that's not what I'm here for right now." Kimi noticed the famous ripple-pattern "Sharingan" in Raido's left eye socket, "Although I... am curious about something you possess... it'll have to come later." The young Uchiha took a slightly more casual posture, completely turning to face Raido and crossing her arms, but her expression and tone remaining the same, "I'm Kimi, an Uchiha like yourself." Right after finishing her sentence, she revealed her fully-matured Sharingan as if to prove her lineage, which would eventually come to fade back to her regular eyes later on, "I'll get to the point as to why I'm here. I've met another fellow Uchiha woman, near Kumogakure. Long brown hair, around her late-twenties to early-thirties, wears a long purple hooded cloak. It was she who told me not all Uchiha had been killed off by Itachi. She also told me Akatsuki has gained control of the major nations using a genjutsu named Infinite Tsukuyomi, and that only Uchiha had a sort of immunity to it. A reason as to why she sent me to gather all the dispersed Uchiha throughout the shinobi world. Could you possibly know anything about all this?" As Kimi finished her sentence with a question, the poor man in front of her seemed more confused and perplexed than she was. Raido instantly felt like he was piecing together a jigsaw puzzle trying to narrow down that description but oddly enough it wasn't hard. The long brown hair was like a trigger Uchiha women was more than enough to be the final blow. This women sounded like Sayuri, but it appears Sayuri never stated her name to Kimi for whatever reason. More unsettling was Raido listened very intently to how she described the situation. Kimi spoke as if she was not here during each of the listed events that happened stating that Sayuri to Raido's guess as being the she told me almost as if Kimi was either absent or sealed away from where. "I'll answer each of your questions, but I need you to answer one of my own. While I will validate the truths and fallacies of each of your questions, I gotta ask why you speak as if you were not around to have first hand knowledge of each of them. You began every sentence of each question with she stated almost as if you weren't here to witness it all. Were you sealed away in some sealing jutsu or something??." Raido said his interest fully piqued now. At first he just listening how he was honing in. Raido was very vigilant in conversation honing in on words that others used to convey their thought's feelings and opinions. The power words held often goes unnoticed, but as a man who loves wordplay Raido keys in on phrasing. Kimi raised an eyebrow, her tone becoming more inquisitive, "Sealed? No, I don't recall having been sealed by anyone. You seem to be implying I've completely missed some major events in recent history. You do know what the Akatsuki is, right? They've been collecting Tailed-Beasts for the past few years, invading the Hidden Villages and capturing their jinchūriki to further their own plans." Raido now seemed more focused than confused, seemingly brainstorming through what Kimi had just said. "I see well the answer is yes. The Uchiha were mostly slain in a massacre conducted by Itachi Uchiha nearly all wiped out overnight, and a few managed to survive but they are scattered around the various parts of the world now. It was Madara Uchiha as the one responsible for casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi across the world. Placing the entire world population under the world wide genjutsu of dreams. The last part though is not true, all Uchiha were not immune to it. Only those bearing the Rinnegan such as myself were able to see through the genjutsu and become immune to the effect". Raido said removing his shades showing his left eye. The Rinnegan rippled patterned he carried in his left eye could not be deactivated, nor did he want to. However he did activate his sharingan the three tomoe's rotating in his eyes as the came forth to show the difference. "The Sharingan, Mangekyo or even Eternal Mangekyo could not resist the genjutsu and those who could not resist were safely tucked away in that giant tree as a cuddle buddy". Raido said talking with this hand his movements ending when his last words did. Kimi uncrossed her arms and her eyes widened, a sudden expression and tone of surprise overcoming her visage and voice, with an hint of doubt, "The... Rinnegan? You mean the Shinobi God's dōjutsu?! No way..." Her expression was slightly aggravated by Raido's confident silence, but Kimi managed to keep herself collected, reverting to a more neutral expression, "And you mentioned... Madara Uchiha? One of Konohagakure's founders? He's the one that created the Infinite Tsukuyomi? With a giant tree? Now you're just confusing me more..." Despite having seeked out Raido for answers, it seems his words were bringing more questions instead. "Way, trust me when I tell you my left eye is not some unique mangekyo pattern". Raido said removing his shades completely, allowing Kimi to look at the concentric purple pattern that took root in his eyes. The six tomoe that decorated the eye started back at her as Raido's right eye turned into the mature base form sharingan showing her the difference in his eyes. The red glare of his right eye followed by the purple low of his left eye gave Raido a case of Heterochromia iridum, two different eyes. Giving Raido a very unique look,that alongside the scar that ran from his forehead to just behind his left eye to the end of his facial hair above his lips. The scar though some thought it was cool gave Raido the look as if he was always up to no good."If that's no good I can always give a demonstration, we'll call it Rinnegan 101 the introduction class". Raido said comically and confidently, he had no reason to lie and wasn't about to start either.. "Madara may have orchestrated everything but even he as pawn that was used. In the end the Infinite Tsukuyomi was actually created by the mother of all chakra ,a plan for her to return back into power and recover all chakra in the world and reclaim it. The tree I speak of is called the God: Nativity of a World of Trees which cocooned everyone after the world wide genjutsu was cast. Everyone who was caught slowly had their chakra fed back into the tree removing it from them". Raido said slowly allowing his deep voice to resonate with the female uchiha so that she understood the events within the world leading up to today. "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki was an ancestor to the Uchiha and Senju Hyuga, Kaguya clan well. I found that out mostly by reading the Naka Shrine Stone Tablet in its entirety with my left eye". Raido said pointing at it with his thumb. Sharingan can only be some of it's text. Despite Raido's effort to explain everything as clearly as possible and Kimi taking it all in, it still didn't make sense in her head. When did this all happen? How could she have possibly missed such a world-wide event? Nevermind the hooded female Uchiha had blatantly lied to her, just what the heck was going on? Kimi's face now clearly showed complete confusion over what was being said by the older Uchiha. "Wh-when did this all happen? Is the Infinite Tsukuyomi still active somewhere? And what of the Akatsuki and all those ancestors you just mentioned?" Kimi simply asked in a slightly low voice, hoping that would clear away even a tiny bit of the large confusion cluster taking place in her mind. "Easyyyyy killa easyyy. One questions at a time so we can bring you up to speed". Raido said waving his hands downward to get Kimi to slow down. "The events of the 4th Shinobi World War and the infinite Tsukiyomi happened 35 years ago, and it was dispelled when Kaguya was sealed back into the Moon". Raido said pointing upward to the moon that rested in the sky above them. Raido wouldn't be surprised if Kimi started asking his age because Raido himself didn't know. Hopefully she wouldn't get to asking those kind of questions about how he lived through all this yet looked as if he was in his mid twenties, or how even even survived the massacre. "The Akatsuki are nothing more than a memory, all the original members are dead, now its just just some clowns clinging to their name because they have nothing better to do, if they are smart they won't be dumb enough to be caught out in public. keyword if they are smart". Raido said tightening his gloves on his hand. "The world around us is indeed true reality, but there still just as many lies in it as it was before". Raido said shrugging at the thought of what lied ahead. "Now my question is what is it that you seek it seems like something more than just confirmation of events, but almost like you are trying to piece something together somewhere". Raido stated he listened closely to her confusion and read her face, she was seeking something but that something for the time eluded Raido. Kimi took her hands to her forehead, "Thirty... thirty-five years? Akatsuki disappeared thirty-five years ago during the 4th Shinobi World War? Then have I... time traveled??" This seemed to be the only plausible conclusion. Last time she checked, there had only been three shinobi world wars, with no signs of a fourth one in the near future, and Akatsuki was pretty much active, Kimi was sure of it, "B-but... how? When did I-" Sudden realization hit Kimi dead-on, her gaze suddenly piercing through Raido and everything all the way to the horizon. "Back when I was fighting the Kumo Anbu..." Kimi said to herself in a whisper, unsure if Raido heard it, nor did she really care. A flashback of her fight with Kumo ANBU up until her meeting with the hooded female Uchiha replayed in her mind. She recomposed herself, "Would you possibly know the female Uchiha I described earlier, by chance?" Kimi asked Raido, now with a clear look of indignation upon her visage. Raido's mind locked in like a pitbull clamping it's jaw on food. Something wasn't adding up here how could she not know all of these events again. "I could understand if the Kaguya part went over her head but her reaction to hear Madara was apart of the war is something completely different, the masked man went around parading as Madara, before the real Madara showed up". Raido's mind was looking through her choice of words yet again from the early parts of the conversation, she did seem rather young and in her teens. However this information was pretty much made apparent almost. "Well going back to the description you gave me early on ,by chance, I might possibly know her, but id hate for us to jump to a conclusion without looking where we're leaping". Raido said not changing his facial expression. "Though help me understand something, where were you that you missed all this. I'm sure you don't sleep in a cave or under a rock and if you did you would know of this. How is it that you dont? I think you have been skipping out on the history lessons. Or maybe it is something else?" Raido said raising his eyebrow and chuckling to himself, he was joking around but here was method to his madness. Kimi crossed her arms again, "It's possible... that I might have time-travelled..." Kimi's voice appeared to display more lucidity, "Before the Uchiha female found me, I was fighting against Kumo Anbu-nin, and I think I used some dōjutsu technique. It felt like I had spawned a typhoon right in front of me, but without the wind pressure, and everything around me turned dark, as if something had blocked out the sun. I must have been floating in the darkness for about five or ten seconds, but somehow it felt much, much longer than that. When the light returned to the world, I was almost projected face-first into the ground where I previously stood. That's when the Uchiha female showed up." Kimi explained to Raido, who was also apparently trying to make head-and-tails of her situation. "Time Travelled"?? Raido said raising his eyebrows slightly trying to make sense of the situation. "With all the jutsu running around these days time travels doesn't sound too far fetched. Explains why you have no knowledge of the events that took place over the last 35 years and the war". Raido said as he scratched his head. Before me stands a time traveler apparently, I've heard worst things so I can't say for sure if she lying or not, but doesnt really matter. However I guess there is no harm in asking what era she was in prior to her awakening here. Raido fumbled in his thoughts. "Here I thought it was because you were skipping school and the lessons of the history of the shinobi world or something and low and behold you're a time traveler. Not saying you're lying but with jutsu in the world today I can't say I am too surprised, I gotta say its kind of cool to meet someone from the past, if your telling the truth". Raido said showing more interest than before in topic of the conversation. He couldn't help but be curious to see if she was around the same time he was, or even predated him. Unknown to many due to Raido's past and he himself Raido was much older than his appearance gave off. His unique revitalization ability slowed his aging to a crawling halt. Raido looked 27 for the last couple of years or so. Yet still he didn't know how old he was exactly. "Now see this is where I have some real questions, before you made it here from your actual timezone. What was going on, what events and action was happening, I feel like we're finally making progress in this conversation". Raido said with a certain interest in his voice. Now the conversation was proving to be stimulating. Kimi wasn't really interested in telling someone she just met her life-story, but then again it might help clear the whole situation further. Besides, it might persuade Raido to tell her about the woman's identity if it satisfies his curiosity. So in a sense, it's a win-win. "Fine, I'll answer your questions. But I want you to tell me everything you know about that woman afterwards." Kimi said uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips. She didn't wait for a response, starting with her story right away, "I don't know if you come from a branch line somewhere, but I hail from the main family in Konohagakure. I was around seven years old when Itachi struck down the entire compound, and while I won't go into details, I can tell you I barely escaped with my life that night. I believe the Third Hokage was in charge at the time, after the Fourth died during a tailed-beast attack on the village." Kimi closes her eyes for a bit and takes a deep breath before continuing, "After that, I found refuge in Kumogakure, under the rule of the Fourth Raikage. Once there, I became the student of the Two-Tails jinchūriki, Yugito Nii. I also met other notable Kumo natives, among them a shinobi named Darui and the Eight Tails jinchūriki, Killer B. Sometime later, two Akatsuki members attacked Yugito-sensei and I..." Kimi's fists clench hard on her cloak and she clearly grits her teeth, "I... I couldn't save her. So I defected the village. They sent an Anbu unit after me under the charges of treason, but they were likely after my dōjutsu as well. It was during that fight that I used what I suspect is the time-travelling technique, because I met the Uchiha woman shortly after." Kimi took another deep breath, her hand sliding off her hip. "That's the short-story of it. Now, once you're done mulling over this, I'd like some information in return." Kimi said fixating her glare on Raido. Raido was mostly known as a man who was difficult to discern, and hard to read, the fact he smiled and grinned all the time didn't help. it was always a flippant, but lazy smile as if he took nothing serious. "So much for deciding whether or not I even wanted to even take part in this trading of information, guess you made the decision for me". Raido said rubbing the back of his neck, the thought of living up to his Wildcard name tempting him like a bear toward a bee hive. "Well since you did say you'll answer my questions and then afterwards ask me..... I think there is more mulling to do here". Raido said flipping her words on her and intent to get the most of ouf his questions before he answered anything. "Its still my turn for the Q&A session since you answer my questions but afterward, and I got only a few more. Lets make it interesting shall we , you can opt to not answer my questions or not even tell me the truth, but that also means that I too can opt not to answer your questions, or not even tell you the truth. Deal?" Raido said shrugging flippantly, adding more excitement to the conversation. "You have more to gain here while I have nothing to lose, but I would prefer for you to gain everything you need time traveller. Raido said as he put on his natural poker face and got more relaxed within the conversation, his smile returning. "Now Lets say that based off the description you divulged to me that I do possibly by chance know this woman, with that information at your disposal what would be your reasoning for needing it, what would you do with it? I know this probably isn't any of my business, but remember what I said from earlier. The ball is really in your hands now choose your words well. Raido said as he put the finishing touches on his statement. While it seemed Raido gave her a hobson's choice to some extent, he also gave her complete choosing power of Raidos next course of actions as well. The exchange of power was best if flowed between two people in a conversation, one of the many Laws he learned in his time growing up. Kimi kept her stare on Raido, her expression unchanging "I suppose you have a point, so I'll indulge. If you give me enough intel on the woman, I'll seek her out and have a chat with her if it turns out to be who I'm looking for, just like what I did with you. But can't promise it'll be as friendly." Kimi narrows her eyes, "She lied to me, and I want to find out why." The young Uchiha's expression calms a bit more, "Anything else you could possibly want to know?" "Now you're getting how this game works, I think we're making some progress here you and I. Raido said rubbing his hands together as if he devised a master plan. Speaking of "possibly" it is your lucky day because I just so happen to know this woman, quite well I might add. Now why she lied to you I can't say for sure and it doesn't help that I havent seen her in months so there is that. Raido said rubbing his chin". Raido and the brown haired girl were teammates yet unless they had a reason to meet they did their own thing. Each in their own direction on their own accord. "Tell you what I aint doing shit around here mentioning, I will give her the last location I saw her at, but I must warn you, its not safe for you to go wandering about in that area given you " your unique vision". So I gotta tell you now before you go walking into some welcoming party". Raido said taking two fingers and pointing at her eyes and back at his. "No, not a good idea. Now if you wanna find her that bad, before you gotta take me with you and then I will tell you why its so dangerous where we are going. Raido said testing the females resolve". Raido fought from the moment he stepped from his lab vat he was raised in the art of the MDK, and from a child to a man he fought, and fought. Though as an Arihant he often took the higher road to avert senseless battles, but to where they would be going. Lets just say Raido would live up to his true neutral lifestyle.. "I would hate for you to mistake the old village for the new village and you die in a sooner than later". Raido said as he leaned back awaiting her answer. He knew this was bound to peak her interest now. Perhaps contrary to what Raido was expecting, Kimi's visage didn't change in the slightest since it revert to a neutral expression, and her voice was now back to its cool monotone, "Good. I assume you're coming with me to lead the way? Otherwise, I hope you aren't underestimating me. I can handle myself pretty well, and I'd like to think I live up to our clan's name in the field of battle." This time, Kimi furrowed her eyebrows a bit, though in a more inquisitive nature, "Though, you still haven't told me her name. Since you claim to know her that well, I suppose you're planning to keep it from me for now?" "Proper preparation prevents piss poor performances I would underestimate someone as charming as you, but I think you are underestimating what the warm welcome waiting for people like us. Wielding the sharingan I would hope you can handle yourself, however handling an entire village nah even with a sharingan and its evolved form I don't need a dōjutsu to tell you how slim your chances look". Raido said placing his black shades back on his face adjusting them. Raido was use to fighting when the enemy had the numerical advantage but they were talking about a village here guerilla tactics and tactics would prevail. "Far as her name goes I don't plan to play keeps with that, however this is a cost and reward deal. You will get her name when I get the name of this jutsu that's what it will cost you. Easy trade off." Raido said as he slowly walked forward and stopped pointing in the direction of where they were going to start walking. "We got a big road trip on our hands." Kimi slowly turned around as Raido passed by her to follow him, her eyes now set on the horizon, "I'm afraid it's not such an easy trade-off. I don't even know how I used it, much less its name. I was hoping I could find out anything about it from that woman." The younger Uchiha slightly turned her head up to look at the older man, "Care to at least tell me where we're going? You mentioned a village hostile to Uchiha. Does she live there somehow?" Kimi asked, her voice now taking a more inquisitive tone.